Ninjas and Heroes (MOVED!)
by VPadineanu
Summary: During episode 19 of Ninjago: "Wrong place, wrong time" an action caused by Lord.G sends him and our four ninjas to the world of My hero academia see what happens when the ninjas become students at U.A. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! And strong language (MOVED TO WATTPAD!)
1. Chapter 1

**Ninjago x My hero academia**

**Chapter 1: Ninjas and Heroes**

Ninjago, episode: 19.

"EARTH,FIRE,ICE,LIGHTNING!"

"NINJAGOOO!"

The four ninjas scream out as Lord Garmadon's 'Mega weapon' is being destroyed by using the four golden weapons of spinjitzu. But something unexpected happens.

Garmadon tries to reach for the 'Mega weapon' and succeeded. the four ninjas gasping in fear also reach out for the weapon. They reach the weapon just in time as Garmadon and the ninjas are sent into space but instead of the five weapons being destroyed they are sent through a portal along the five characters.

It all happened so fast sensei Wu and Nya were confused as to what just happened.

* * *

My hero academia, episode: 1

As Izuku Midoriya was making his way home he noticed something? A glow from a rooftop, as soon as he noticed a giant sludge being attacked him.

"A medium-sized invisibility cloak" said the sludge monster. He then proceeded to attack the young boy.

"Don't worry it'll just last a minute" the said the sludge monster clearly trying to possess our young hero.

As Midoriya was suffacating the number one hero All Might appeared

"**FEAR NOT YOUNG MAN! WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE!**" Said All might

The sludge monster tries to attack the number one hero but to no avail.

All Might uses his signature attack "**TEXAS**** SMASH!**" the wind pressure defeats the monster freeing our young hero.

* * *

The sound of powerful wind gust is heard waking up the four ninjas who were just a few block away.

"Ow. My head." said Kai the red ninja

"What happened" said Jay the blue ninja rubbing the back of his head.

"I feel like i've been hit by a train and that's saying something. Zane how are you feeling?" said Cole the black ninja.

"I could be feeling better. Did we win?" asked Zane the white ninja.

Kai was looking around his surroundings as he noticed that four golden weapons were there."uhh guys. If the Mega weapon was destroyed then shouldn't the four weapons of spinjitzu be destroyed as well? asked Kai.

"Oh no!" the other three ninjas exclaimed

* * *

I do not own Ninjago or My Hero Academia.

This is my first fanfic what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaptre 2 : What's a pro hero?**

* * *

"Okay let's all stay calm!" said Jay freaking out.

"But you are the only one not calm" said Zane.

"Guys! I don't think we are even IN Ninjago anymore." said Kai looking in the distance

"Well at least we have our golden weapons" said Cole.

"DOES THAT EVEN MATTER RIGHT NOW!?" Jay cried out.

"YES! It does. Because we have something to defend ourselves with." said Cole.

"I believe he shares a good point Jay." said Zane.

Kai notices a fire in the distance. "Guys! Heads up! There's a fire a few blocks from here." The four ninjas nod in agreement, they pick up their golden weapons and head to the fire. When they arrive at at the scene the are left shocked. What appears to be a sludge monster is holding a blonde boy hostage. The four ninjas also saw what seemed to be superheroes? Jay was nerding out at the fact that there are superheroes, Zane was listening on the conversation the civilians were having, Kai and Cole were trying to think of plan of attack. All their trains of thought were stopped when they heard people screaming at young boy with green hair running towards the danger.

* * *

Out of nowhere the four ninjas were on the scene pulling the green haired boy away from the monster. Everyone was shocked including All Might who was somewhere in the crowd of people, but was more surprising were the weapons they had. They had a sword, a scythe, a nunchaku and two giant shurikens. what was even more bizarre was that they were made of gold and seemed to glow. Before anyone could process what was going on Kai took charge.

"COLE FREE HIM!" Kai yelled out.

"ON IT" Cole then slammed the blade of his golden scythe onto the ground causing an earthquake which caused the sludge monster to loosen the grip he had on the blonde boy.

"JAY GRAB HIM OUTA THERE!" Kai yelled out.

Jay then ran a fast as lighting grabbing the blonde away from the monster.

"ZANE!" Kai yelled out one last time.

"Already done" said Zane as his golden shurikens barely missing the monster.

"HA! What was that supposed to do." said the sludge.

"This." Zane said while smirking.

Before he could reallize it the sludge monster was engulfed in ice.

Finally Kai raised his golden sword and all the fire around the battle ground was absorbed by his sword.

Just as fast as the ninjas appeared they disappeared again.

All Might had just regained his footing and then transformed yelling "**I AM HERE! Sorry did miss on the action? Oh! It seem to indeed be the case the villain has already been taken care of!**"

* * *

A few blocks away on a rooftop the ninjas were catching their breaths and congratulating each other.

"Man that was so COOL!" exclaimed Jay.

"Yeah i didn't think Kai would be good at leading." Cole said sarcastically.

"HEY!" exclaimed Kai.

"**Indeed. It was good improvisation coming from the red one!**" said All Might right behind them.

The four ninjas were in defensive stances with their golden weapons.

"Woah! This guy is huge!" said Jay.

"**AH! i guess this also confirms my theorie!**" said All might.

"What do you mean?" asked Cole.

"**You boys are from another world are you not?**" asked All Might surprising the four ninjas.

* * *

_Oh boy this is getting intersting. _

_I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as i am._

_Lord Garmadon will come into story later._

_If you have any question just ask me._

_Again i do not own Ninjago or My hero academia._

_VP out!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Another prophecy!?**

* * *

"Waitwaitwaitwait! How did you realise we are from another world!?" questioned Jay.

"**Your golden weapons and the way you used them gave it away!**" said All Might.

"You know about the golden weapons!?" asked Cole.

"**Yes! I do know of the four golden weapons of spinjitzu!**" exclaimed All Might.

"Okay. But HOW do you know about them?" asked Kai.

"**It was thanks to an old prophecy in my world that predicted your arrival**"exclaimed All Might.

"Oh great! Another prophecy!" said Kai.

"Almost like the green ninja prophecy?" asked Zane.

"Maybe?" said Jay.

"**Listen! I still have hero work to do! I shall return in an hour or two please remain here and don't do any hero activities until i have returned or i will have to arrest all four of you**" said All Might sending chills down the ninjas spines.

* * *

Just as All Might told them the ninjas stayed on the same rooftop for what seemed to be hours. Kai was training, Cole and Jay were arguing about what's the best cake and Zane was doing his usual meditating. Eventually All Might returned and the ninjas explained how they arrived in this world.

"**Hmm. I see quite the interesting situation you have found your selfs in.**" said All Might.

"Wait you believe us!?" asked Jay.

"**Of course! As heroes we must always have an open mind for every situation including other worlds!**" exclaimed All Might.

"Excuse me, All Might? You mentioned a prophecy about our arrival?" asked Kai.

"**Yes, indeed! I found out about the legend in my younger days. When i did a school project. If i remember correctly it goes somewhere in the lines of: In the time of need four heroes from another world will arrive, each wielding the four elements of creation to stop a great evil.**" said All Might

"Okay. But that doesn't explain how you know about the golden weapons." said Zane.

"**I researched them separately and then found out about the other realms. Is that all?**" asked All Might.

"Yes. Thank you All might." said the four ninjas bowing.

"**Before anything else i would like to make a proposal!**" said All Might.

The ninjas were curious.

"**I suggest going to U.A high school for Heroes. That way when you graduate you can search for this Garmadon person... and do not worry about shelter, food and clothing I** **shall afford all of that, but you are not allowed to tell anyone about this!" **said All Might.

The ninjas were away from All Might discussing what they should do. "I say we accept his offer." said Zane. "I don't know..." said Cole."Taking an offer from a SUPERHERO!? Of course we gotta accept his offer!"said Jay. The ninjas return to All Might.

"Alright we've agreed to take your offer!" said Kai.

"**FANTASTIC and just so you know the entrance exam for U.A will be in 10 months so train and study hard because it's not going to be easy!**" said All might.

The four ninjas nod their heads. Later in the night the ninjas were getting accustomed to their new home. Sure it was no Destiny's Bounty, but it was good enough. After a long night sleep our four ninjas began to train and study for the next 10 months.

* * *

_WOW! _

_We are almost at the good part_

_Im really excited to see what they think of the entrance exam_

_Anyways next chapter i will make clear what the ninjas can and connot do_

_Hopefully you guys will like it_

_I might also add a bit of story_

_Again i don't own Ninjago or My hero academia!_

_VP out!_


	4. Chapter 3-5

**Chapter 3.5: Ninjas stats!**

* * *

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT SIDE CHAPTER!  
IT WILL EXPLAIN THE NINJAS CAN, CANNOT DO AND THEY WILL LEARN!  
AND WILL HELP CLAIRAFY THE STORY!**

* * *

**Can do**:

All ninjas: Spinjitzu, Tornado of Creation, True potential (when holding golden weapon) and Parkour.

Kai: Blacksmith.

Cole: Dance and Triple Tiger Sashay.

Jay: Can invent different types of gadgets.

Zane: Hacking and cooking.

* * *

**Cannot do**:

All ninjas: Airjitzu.

Kai:

Cole: Did not become a ghost

Jay:

Zane: Is not Titainum ninja.

* * *

**Will learn**:

All ninjas: Elemental control, summon elemental dragon's, ninjutsu and different types of martial arts.

Kai: Sword mastery.

Cole: Scythe mastery and Earth punch

Jay: Nunchuks mastery, hacking and advanced tech.

Zane: Shurikens mastery, self repair.

* * *

**Power level:**

Kai base: Small street level+ durability and strengh  
Kai (true potential): unknown.

Cole base: Bulding level- durability strength.  
Cole (true potential): unknown.

Jay base: Small street level durability and strength.  
Jay (true potential): unknown.

Zane base: Street level+ durability and strength  
Zane (true potential): unknown.

* * *

_I hope this will help you understand the ninjas power level for the story._

_Next will be the entrance exam for U.A_

_VP out!_


	5. Chapter 4

_**WARNING BAD LANGUAGE FROM THIS POINT ON!**_

**Chapter 4: Ninjas and heroes meet**

* * *

Our ninjas have been busy these last few months, training and studying about this world with quirks and heroes. While the ninjas were jogging would sometimes bump into the green haired boy they saved but he seemed busy training himself so they ignored him. During those 10 months they have learned to use their elemental powers without the need of their golden weapons it would prove to come really handy for the entrance exam at U.A, they've also learned a few martial arts skills thanks to Zane and his photographic memories. All Might would visit the ninjas once a week to see how they were holding up. As for the golden weapons? They would be forbidden from using them until they got to U.A.

* * *

**Febuary 26 day of the U.A entrance exam.**

"FINALLY!" screamed Jay. "It's about time! I've waited so long for this!"

"Yeah, it feels like it took use for ever to get here." said Cole. "Kai? What do you think the test will be about?"

"There will most likely be a written test and a fighting test." said the master of fire.

"It's a shame we All Might won't let use our golden weapons. But at least we can bring normal weapons." said Zane.

"Yup!" exclaimed Jay.

"Alright! Let's go!" said Kai as the ninjas entered U.A ready for the exam.

* * *

The ninjas were in a large room where other students wanted to be heroes Kai sat next to the same green haired kid he had noticed before."_What is it with me and this kid meeting all the time!?_" Kai thought to himself not realising that his friends sat at different places. Then at the center of the room the hero 'Present Mic' explained the exam to the other examinees in the room.

"Everybody say "hey" exclaimed Mic getting no response. "Alright then i guess i'll quickly give you a rundown on the practical exam! ARE YOU READY" again no response. "As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be in a 10 minute mock battle against faux-villains. After the presentation, you'll head to your specified battle center, okay?

Kai hears the person next to the green haired boy saying something. "In other words, they won't let you work with your friends, huh?" said the blonde boy. "Y-You're right. Even though our examinee numbers are consecutive, we're assigned to different battle centers." said the green haired boy.

"_Great! That probably means i won't be with the others._" Kai thought to himself until he heard the blonde boy say something quite rude: "Don't look. I'll kill you.

"_Ok! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning_" thought Kai.

After explaining the three different types of villain robots they would be facing a boy with dark blue hair and glasses called ou to Present Mic wanting to asked question: "On the printout, there are four types of villains. If this is a misprint, then U.A.,the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of this foolish mistake. the dark blue hair boy said

_"Jeez you must be fun at parties." _Jay thought.

"In addition, you over there with the curly hair- you've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting." before the boy with glasses could finish Kai interrupted the him.

"NOW HANG ON JUST A SECOND!" yelled out Kai silencing the boy. "You talk about distracting but you are by far the most distracting person in this room! I didn't even noticed he was muttering and he's right next to me! So stop criticizing others and focus on yourself instead.". Before the boy with glasses could say anything else Mic yelled out.

"Okay, okay, that's enough you two. We don't want to start a fight now don't we?"

"No, sir!" said the two boys.

"Now then, the fourth villain is worth zero points! So he's just an obstacle... OKAY THEN GOOD LUCK!" said Mic.

* * *

After written test all the examinees went to their respective battle centers.

* * *

**Battle center B**

"Alright this is it!" Kai muttered to himself preparing his katana. Looking around he noticed alot people with different body features one even looking like a serpentine. He notices the green haired boy he was defending he wanted to approach him but choose to let him focus. His friends were in different battle centers so he was alone in this exam.

"OKAY, START!... What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights!" said Mic as all the examinees started running only to see Kai wielding a katana already destroying some robots.

"Alright that's 15 points!" said Kai surprising the others.

* * *

**A while later**

Kai had reached 60 villain points, Jay 65, Cole 58 and Zane 62, they would also gain a few rescue points by using their elemental powers. So they were doing quite well. However when our four ninjas used spinjitzu it certainly caught the attention of the examiners watching.

"Are those four boys brothers?" asked one the heroes.

"No!" said a hero who wore a scarf and black hair. "I checked their names and i doubt their related."

"Then how do you explain the tornado?" asked a white furred mouse, bear animal.

"Well they surely are getting in U.A their ability to use their weapons are remarkable." said another hero.

"But let's see how they deal against the 'real' test." said the white mouse.

* * *

**At all the battle centers**

The ground was shaking, the examinees would not expect what was to come. The ZERO point robot appeared in every battle center. He was taller than the buildings and crushing them. The examinees were running away from the danger in fear, some forgetting to get points

* * *

**Batt****le center A**

Zane

He was unfazed, unlike the other students he didn't run, because he saw someone still fighting some robots and the giant zero point robot almost squashed the boy. Zane saw this and then proceeded to freeze the legs of the zero point robot saving the boy but leaving Zane tired from using his power to such a scale. As Zane was catching his breath the boy he saved came right in front of him clearly not happy.

"WHAT THE FUCK ICY PRICK! I HAD THAT!" said the angry boy.

Zane completely ignores what the boy said. "Aren't you that person from the sludge monster attack?" asked Zane. The boy was angered when hearing this and walked away angrily. "_What a strange fellow._" thought Zane.

Zane finished with 70 villain points.

* * *

**Battle center D**

Jay was doing quite well, all he did was shock the robots and get lots of points. When the zero point robot came into play Jay was able to destroy the zero point robot from the inside.

Jay finished with 73 villain points.

* * *

**Battle center C**

"WOAH. That's big... but not as big as 'The Great Devourer'" said Cole as he ran towards the giant zero point robot. Cole dropped his scythe and slammed his fists in the ground lifting earth spikes stabbing the feet of the zero point robot immobilizing it. "Phew, that took a lot out of me." said Cole. He look around to see that a lot of the examinees we're looking at him.

Cole finished with 68 villain points

* * *

**Battle center B**

Kai took notice of the giant zero point robot and was about to run until he noticed a girl trapped under some rubble and about to be crushed by the zero point robot. He was about to go save her but then noticed the green haired boy and that wasn't even the most surprising part, it was how powerful he was. He jumped so high he reached the face of the zero point robot and punched it nocking it to the ground. The boy started falling, the girl trapped under the rubble yelled out to Kai: "YOU! Help get on 'that' please!". She said pointing at a piece of a robot. After Kai granted her request, the girl and the the robot piece she was on started floating and just as the green haired boy almost hit the ground the girl slapped him and was... also floating?

"TIME'S UP!" yelled out Mic.

Kai finished with 79 villain points.

* * *

_Well then finally this chapter is out! Sorry it took so long  
_

_Next Chapter: What's Spinjitzu?_

_I don't own Ninjago or My hero academia_

_VP OUT_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: What's Spinjitzu?**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya, always wanted to be a hero, but he was born quirkless meaning he had no power, until he met the number 1 hero All Might. After proving to him that he can be a hero he trained for 10 months to be worthy of All Might's Quirk: One for All. A Quirk that is passed on through generations, Midoriya is currently the ninth holder of this power. After obtaining One for All he went to U.A, a school that teaches students to become heroes. Now he running late on his first day of school.

"Class 1-A, Class 1-A." Midoriya kept repeating to himself until he found his class room. "Woah! Are there giants here, that door is huge?!" said Midoriya. he entered his class to see... Two people arguing and one of those people are his childhood friend/bully, Katsuki Bakugou. But what catches his attention are four familiar figures at the back of the class. Before he could process this the other person arguing with Bakugou came up to him.

"Hello i am Tenya Iida from Somei Private Academy it's nice to meet y-"

"I heard you already!" said Midoriya. And then the two boys began to discuss the exam. Unknown to them our four ninjas were silently talking about the them.

"So they both made it?" said Jay.

"It's certainly going to be interesting." said Zane.

"I'm more worried about about who our teacher is gonna be." siad Kai.

"I don't like that blond kid. What was his name again? Bakugo?" asked Cole.

"If you're here just to socialize then go somewhere else." said a voice catching everyone of guard. "This is the hero course." said the same person clearly tired who is in a sleeping bag. "It took you 8 seconds to shut up, that won't cut it, time is precious if you want to be heroes, rational students would understand that. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa." said the now named teacher Aizawa.

"_Yikes, he must hate his job._" thought Jay.

Aizawa got up from his sleeping bad and then pulled out a gym uniform from his sleeping bag. "Put these on and go out onto the field." he said.

* * *

At the field the teacher told what they were going to do.

"A Quirk assessment test?!" exclaimed almost every student.

"What about the entrance ceremony?" asked a student whose name is Uraraka.

"If you're going to become a hero you won't have time for such pointless ceremonies. Here at U.A teachers can run their classes however they want." said Aizawa. "You've been doing physical tests since junior high, right? Tests where your not allowed to use your Quirks? It's not rational." as Aizawa finished he then gazed at Bakugo. "Bakugo! In junior high, what was your farthest distance thrown with a soft ball?"

"67 meters, i think." answered Bakugou.

"Right, now try it with your Quirk." ordered Aizawa. "Anything goes as long as you stay in the cercle... Go on you're wasting our time."

"Alright man you asked for it." said Bakugou as was ready to throw the ball. "DIE!" yelled Bakugou as the ball was propelled forward but his explosion Quirk shocking almost every one.

"All of you need to know your maximum limit. It's the most rational way to find your maximum potential as a future hero." said Aizawa as he showed the distance Bakugo's ball reached. Which was 705 meters. Every student was now excited but Aizawa was not happy about that so he choose to spice things up a bit.

"Oh! And whoever finishes last place will be expelled." said Aizawa shocking all the students. Some were complaining at Aizawa for this not being fair, after the arguing between the students and teachers the ninjas were each thinking of a game plan.

* * *

**50-meter dash**

Jay was next to Iida, and right when the robot said go Jay was gone like lightning finishing in 1.5 seconds, surprising every students especially Iida. At the end of the course Jay had lighting around him giving the other students an idea on what is 'Quirk' is. The only one not impressed was Aizawa.

* * *

**Grip strength**

Shoji a students who as six arms gained 540 kilograms which was shocking enough but then the students heard the sound of an metal being crushed when the students turned they saw Cole who crushed his machine without using his quirk shocking everyone even Aizawa a little bit.

* * *

**Standing long jump**

Zane just made ice path in the air to clear the course

* * *

**Repeated side steps**

Kai just used his fire to go really fast.

* * *

**Ball throw**

Kai was a bit upset at Midoriya up to this point. "_It sucks he can't use his quirk since it damages him._" he thought.

Just as Midoriya was about to use his Quirk to throw the ball nothing happened. Which shocked Kai since he saw his Quirk being activated but nothing came out of it.

"I erased your quirk!" said Aizawa with his hair and scarf in the air, surprising the students."The entrance exams are not rational enough."

"Wait, i know you. You can erase peoples quirks by looking at them, the Erasure hero: Eraserhead." said Midoriya.

The students were discussing about the identity of their teacher, while the ninjas were worried. "_Can he erase our powers? Did he try already?_" was all the ninjas could think about.

After scolding Midoriya for a little bit Aizawa finally let Midoriya try again.

"_What can he do that isn't breaking his body!_" thought Kai. As Kai was thinking, Midoriya was throw his the ball this time using only his Quirk on his fingre breaking it, but still sending the ball really far shocking every student. Kai noticed what he did and lowly exclaimed: "Yes!"

"_705.3 meters. Not bad._" though Aizawa.

Everyone was happy except for Bakugou. He was furious, he thought that 'Deku' was quirkless. He wanted answers.

"DEKU! TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOUR DEAD!" yelled out Bakugou taking running towards at a frightened Midoriya. But before he was half way at Midoriya four mini tornados appeared surrounding Bakugou. One of earth, fire, ice and lightning. Before Bakugo could react the tornado of lightning grabbed Bakugo, spun him around then through him at the other tornados. After Bakugou reached the fire tornado, the tornado spitting out a now dizzy Bakugou who can't stand. When the tornadoes stop spinning all the students had their jaws dropped to see Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane. "What the fuck do you think your doing." said a weak and dizzy Bakugou.

Before anyone could say anything Aizawa step in. "ENOUGH! It's not wise to make me use my quirk so much, i have serious dry eyes." said Aizawa. "And you four.." said Aizawa looking at the four ninjas. "...don't do that again. Do i make myself clear?" asked a irritaded Aizawa.

"Yes sir." said the four boys.

"And Bakugou... don't act like a child."said Aizawa.

* * *

The rest of the challenges went pretty uneventful. Then it was time for the results. Who ever got last place was going to get explled.

After looking throught the results Midoriya was at last place, meaning he was going to be expelled. Kai was frustrated at this.

"Oh and i was lying about the expulsion, nobody's going home." said Aizawa.

"WHAAAAT!" exclaimed the class.

"It was a rational deception to push you all to do your best." Aizawa said smiling. "Now i have a question for the four of you!." he said looking at the ninja. "That tornado thing how did you do it?" asked Aizawa.

"You mean our Spinjitzu?" Jay asked bluntly.

"What's Spinjitzu!?" asked everyone.

* * *

_Oh boy!_

_Next chapter: The mystery of The Spinjitzu Masters_

_Aizawa will be investigating the ninjas especially Zane_

_I don't own Ninjago or My Hero Academia_

_VP out!_


	7. update

**UPDATE**

* * *

next chapter might take a while since i'm working on the cover for this fic

VP out!


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Mystery of the Spinjitzu Masters**

* * *

"Spinjitzu is a martial art that anyone can learn." said Cole as a few students had wide eyes is hearing this.

"How is 'that' a martial art?" asked Aizawa a little irritaded.

"You don't believe us?" asked Zane.

"Not for a second." said Aizawa.

After arguing for a bit Izuku was really curious about this 'Spinjitzu', he wants to ask the ninja later after school about it.

* * *

After getting his finger healed by Recovery girl the first day of school was over, Izuku was feeling really tired yet he still wanted to ask Kai and the other three about Spinjitzu. Just then he saw them heading towards the gate.

"Hey guys!" said Izuku catching up with the ninjas.

"Oh hey! You're Midoriya right?" asked Jay.

"Yup!" he answered. "I wanted to ask about Spinjitzu? If that's okay?" asked Midoriya.

"Sure go ahead" said Kai.

"Where can i learn it?" asked the boy leaving the four visibly shocked. "Ahh! i didn't mean to sound rude im sorry really really sorry."

"No no it's okay we just didn't expect it" said Cole.

"To answer your question the only person who could teach spinjitzu is...not here" said Zane sadly. The other ninjas now all looked sad remembering that they may not see sensei, Nya or Lloyd ever again

"Oh jeez i'm sorry if i made you sad." said Midoriya apologetically.

"No no, it's okay!" said Kai. "We can teach you if you want?"

Before Midoriya could respond Uraraka and Iida arrived and interrupted the conversation.

"Hey are you guys going to the train station?" asked Uraraka with Iida right behind her.

Little did they know this will be the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Aizawa was not really the happiest person right now, he already doesn't like his students and All Might only made him more angry when talking about Midoriya. But what really annoys him is one of his students: Zane. He didn't know how to explain it, but Zane was weird and not in the way you would expect. Whenever Zane would talk it would almost seem like it was a robot talking. Aizawa had plenty of theories about the boy, maybe he is a spy for a villain group maybe even his other three friends were secretly villains. But he was going to deal with him later right now he wanted to know everything he could about this 'Spinjitzu'.

Aizawa was on his computer searching everything he could about Spinjitzu. So far he only found some dumb legend about the creation of the world and many others. After he reread it he noticed strange similarities. The legend is as followed: Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, by using the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu. The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice and the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful, no one can handle all of their power at once.

The four elements. The elements that created the world and many others. "WAIT A MINUTE!" exclaimed Aizawa recalling the events of the entrance exam. _"They each had one of the respective weapons" _he thought. "Could they be from an other world? Well i guess i can focus on Zane now." said Aizawa as he began his search and finding... nothing?

"Well i guess they really are from another world i guess they'll spill sooner or later..." said Aizawa confidently.

* * *

It was the second day of school for obvious reasons the tension was high in the 1-A classroom and then...

"**I AM WALKING **THROUGH** THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!**" exclaimed All Might.

"WOAH IT'S ALL MIGHT!" exclaimed almost every student.

"Man he likes to show off alot" muttered Cole.

"**I teach basic hero training**" said All Might.

A lot of the students were exited and then after that, All Might explained what the students were gonna do in this class, he pressed a button that revealed suit cases with numbers from 1 to 24.

"_I'm assuming our hero costumes are in there_" thought Kai.

All the students went and grabbed their suit cases and went to change.

* * *

**At the battle center**

Everyone was exiting the tunnel with their hero suits, ready to learn to become all the students saw the ninjas outfits they all felt like they've seen them before especially Midoriya and Bakugou but it didn't matter now the needed to focus.

* * *

_Sorry for this chapter being short and really late guys. :(_

_But the reason for this is simple i want the next chapter to be a bit interesting..._

_Next Chapter: Reveal and shock _

**_All Might: Battle Royale, with teams of 4!_**

**_Ninjas: NINJAGOOO!_**

**_Class 1-A: Zane is a..._**

_VP out!_


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reveal and shock.**

* * *

As the students where compareing each others suits All Might spoke up. "**All right kids now i orignally had a diffrent idea for this class but the principal had an even better idea in my opinion.**" Now all the students were interested and curious. "**We will be having a battle royale, with teams of 4!**" siad All Might.

A lot of the students (mainly just Iida) asked the reason for this. After a while the students finally got to make their teams.

**_TEAMS:_**

Kai, Zane, Jay, Cole. (Big surprise)

Midoriya, Aoyama, Uraraka, Tsu.

Bakugo, Kirishima, Todoroki, Iida.

Momo, Jiro, Mina, Kaminari.

Sero, Sato, Tokoyami, Shoji.

Mineta, Hagakure, Ojiro, Koda.

* * *

After the teams were formed, All Might explained the rules.

"**The rules are simple. All you need to do is to rap your opponent in this special 'capture tape' to deafet them. You have 15 minutes. The one with more team members wins.**" said All Might. "**Now get to you starting points!**"

* * *

**_With team Midoriya:_**

Midoriya was really nervous because he knew that in this fight he would have to face his childhood friend/bully, Bakugo. So yeah, this was gonna be 'fun'. His team mates were discussing strategy and noticed he was really nervous.

"Hey Deku? Are you okay you seem really nervous." asked Uraraka wich startled the green haired boy.

"YEAH TOTALLY!" yelled out a scared Midoriya but then he let out a small sigh. "No i'm not ok, i'm really nervous. I mean we're facing Kacchan..."

"Oh yeah, you have history with Bakugo don't ya?" asked Tsu.

"He isn't really stylish." said Aoyama.

"I think we should be more worried about Kai's team. I mean we've only seen them in action once, but it's safe to say that they have excelent team work." said Tsu.

"Yeah that Spinjitzu looks really strong and might be the hardest team to face." said Uraraka.

"And the most stylish!" said Aoyama.

"Actually, i have a plan. For Kacchan and Kai's team." said Midoriya cachting the attention of his team.

"What do you have in mind?" said Tsu.

* * *

**_With team Bakugo:_**

Bakugo had plenty of stuff to think about. Like Deku having a Quirk, facing plenty of opponents and those tornado 'bastards'. So yeah, this was gonna be fun.

"Hey!" said Bakugo cacthing his teammates attention. "Do you actually think Deku has a Quirk!?" he asked.

"That's a pretty dumb question." said Todoroki.

"Of course he has a Quirk didn't you see how he threw that ball yesterday?" said Kirishima.

"Yes but it does seem to leave him really injured after he uses it." said Iida

"And what about those Twistitzu fuckers." said Bakugo angerly.

"Spinjitzu!" Iida correct's."Also what about them?"

"Do you believe that crap of it being a martial art?"

"Well it is a logical explanation." Iida concluded.

"And they can all do it, heck i'm pretty sure Jay was willing to teach it." said Todoroki.

At that point Bakugo was not listening. He was excited. He couldn't wait to beat Deku and the bastards who mocked him in front of the class.

Todoroki was thinking about Zane... there was something off about him... like he's not human. The way he stands and walk is too stiff even the way he interacts with others is off. He choose not to look into it.

* * *

"_**THE BATTLE WILL COMMENCE IN 30 SECONDS!**_" said All Might through the speakers.

All the teams were ready, they were ready to fight and show what they can do.

"_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1 ... BEGIN!**_"

The first teams to meet are:

_**TEAM MIDORIYA VS TEAM BAKUGO**_

_**TEAM KAI VS TEAM SERO**_

_**TEAM MOMO VS TEAM MINETA  
**_

* * *

**_TEAM MIDORIYA VS TEAM BAKUGO_**

"So Deku are you ready to get your ass beat!" said Bakugo to Midoriya.

"I figured you'd come for me Kacchan." said Midoriya. He then looked at his teamates giving them the signal for the plan. Then Tsu and Aoyama splitted from the group. Team Bakugo noticed this and Todoroki and Kirishima went after them, leaving only Midoriya, Uraraka, Bakugo and Iida.

* * *

_**With Tsu and Aoyama**_

Tsu and Aoyama are currently being chased by Todoroki and Kirishima.

"Just as planned by Midoriya." said Tsu to Aoyama.

"Oui, now we need to find Kai and his friends" said the blonde.

"HEY, get back here, running away is so unmanly." said Kirishima.

"..." said Todoroki.

* * *

_**TEAM KAI VS TEAM SERO**_

Sero's team was losing really hard. Sero was facing Zane, Kai and Jay were facing Tokoyami and Cole was somehow winning against Sato and Shoji. Turns out Spinjitzu is way more powerful than anyone expected, even the tape traps Sero placed were useless.

"Come on! Is that the best you got!" said Cole to his opponents while over powering them.

But then out of nowhere four people arrived, everyone accepted another team but whalfe of two teams Tsu and Aoyama arrived along with Kirishima and Todoroki chasing after them.

As the battle raged on it caused a lot of noise alerting the other teams as they reached for the center of the fake city.

* * *

_**Center of the fake city**_

All the teams have reunited and surprisingly nobody got eliminated. The tension is high everybody staring at each other waiting to make the first move, there were only 5 minutes left. Who would win?

Bakugo was the first to make a move causing an explosion to propel himself towards Midoriya, which was the signal to start the fight.

The battle was intenses plenty of powerful hits and blows until the last minute.

The decisive moment.

"EARTH, FIRE, ICE, LIGHTNING!"

"NINJAGO!" the four ninjas yelled out as the formed the Tornado of Creation.

The students were holding on for dear life to not get sucked into the giant rainbow tornado. All except Bakugo, who did the most mature thing he could do (he didn't do anything mature), he let himself get sucked into the tornado. "BAKUGO" was heard by all the students until there was a giant explosion destroying the tornado. Bakugo had apparently pulled a pin from his gauntlet causing the huge explosion.

As the dust had settled the ninjas who cause the tornado and Bakugo were fine, all except Zane, he was nowhere to be found. The three remaining ninja's were worried and looking for their friends so were their classmates and then...

"OH MY GOD!" the scream coming from a girl.

All the students went to the voice who turned out to be Mina Ashido, she was looking at Zane but as everyone saw him the were left shocked. Zane was missing his left arm and almost half face was gone his mouth still intact. But the most shocking thing was that, there was no blood just metal gears and wires. Zane was not human.

"Zane is a robot!?" said the entire class except Kai, Cole and Jay.

* * *

_Sorry this took so long i just wanted to make plans for future chapters so it took longer than normal. I'm not planning to stop this story._

_If you have any questions just leave a review and i'll try to _answer_._

_Next time: Questions and _answers

**_Kaminari: So you're _**basically**_ a robot with a quirk?_**

**_Bakugo: So you're your just a fake pile of scrap! A freak!_**

**_Midoriya: Hey Zane, don't feel bad._**

_See you next time!_

_VP out!_


	10. CHANGE

Hello everyone i'm thinking about switching to Wattpad and moving this story there

Here's my Wattpad name: VictorRed22


End file.
